


Freestyle

by Songoftruth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 90s AU, Chaptered, Graffiti, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Skateboarding, one direction - Freeform, tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songoftruth/pseuds/Songoftruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 Year old Harry Styles lives, dreams and breathes skating. His one true passion. He and his crew are at the top of the game. But it all comes crumbling down when he loses to his rival Zayn Malik. Driven by his need to win, will he be blinded when true love crosses his path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freestyle

 

“… And next up is Harry Styles!” The announcer calls in to the microphone. “This kid is supposed to be the one to beat this year. Everyone wants to ride with him… All but one, Zayn Malik. These two are at the top of the game and they know it. “Alright Harry You can do this. This is it. Everything is riding on this session.” Harry is ready to start his run. The Buzzer sounds and he kicks off on his board. He pops a kick flip into 50-50 onto the first rail. Then he rolls over to a set of stairs and does a 360 heel flip over the set then lands into a Pivot big spin. He rounds the corner and 5-0 grinds a rail to and oncoming ramp. He launches off and does a backside 180°. The crowd is going wild for Harry. He feels the vibes and he uses it as further motivation to crush the competition. He rolls over to a bench and owns it like it’s nothing. With time winding down and the pressure increasing, Harry races to the ramp and preps for one final trick. He rolls fakie towards a massive rail and he launches over it. He kicks his board with a little too much power. He missed the board completely and lands flat on his back smacking his head in the process. “Ahh fucking shit!” He cries out rolling in agony. His big break was shattered by one small mistake.

It was two weeks since Harry lost the competition and he sure wasn’t taking it well. “Why am I such a dweeb? I messed everything up.” He sighs heavily watching a recording of the Jam.

“Come on Haz, it’s not the end of the world. There will be other completions.” Harry’s sister Gemma says walking in the room.

            “Easy for you to say, you’re not the one that lost everything. This could have been my big break. There were sponsors there and I fucked everything up. What makes it worse is that I lost to Zayn.”  There are few things in life that get Harry upset and losing to Zayn was one of them. He and Zayn were always trying to best each other and this time he wasn’t the one on top.

            “Dude, stop moping around. You haven’t been on a board since the jam. Let’s go down and shred at Manny’s. Everyone’s there and you’re totally do for a good shesh.”

            “I guess you’re right sis. You finish fixing that thing you call a board?”

            “My decks will always be better little brother.”

            “NOT!” he chuckles. 

The two of the skated down to Manny’s place. It was only a few blocks away. When they arrived they went straight to the backyard. Manny was like an older brother to Harry and Gemma. He was always there for them and part of the reason why Harry skated. No wonder Gemma wanted to bring Harry over.

“Guess who I brought back to life!” Gemma was excited to see her brother out of the house again.

            “He’s Alive!” Manny yelled.

            “Fuck you Grizzly Adams.”

            “Oh I’ve missed you is all. There’s some Coor’s in the cooler. Not going to eat shit again are you?”

            “Gem, why am I here? I wanted to clear my head of all of this shit but lumber jack over here keeps running his mouth”

            “Harry, this beats hiding from the world for two weeks.” She replied

 

            “Whatever, less talking, more skating. We’re going to Crystal right?”

Crystal Skate Park, Harry and his crew’s home away from home. Harry practically learned everything about skating at this very spot. Nothing could possibly go wrong when he was there. Only today was different. There were some unwanted guests who decided to show up.

            “Wait… What the hell is _HE_ doing here?” Harry was outraged

            “Whassup Harry! What a pleasant surprise.” It was Zayn.

                “You must have gone postal kid. Get the fuck out of here now or you won’t be sent to the hospital”

                “Don’t be upset, we’re just shooting a little video and we’ll be out of here in no time.”

                 “You’re not doing anything here!”

                “How about this, a game of SKATE. You win, we’ll leave no questions asked.”

                “… And if, I do mean _if_ , you win what’s going to happen?”

                “You’ll have to forfeit AM-Jam”

                “As if that’s going to happen!”

                “Well… Either that or I’ll have to beat you again.” That didn’t sit well with Harry at all. Now they’re standing face to face.

                “Fuck you.”

                “Easy there curly. Let’s just settle this once and for all. Doubles. Me and Liam versus you and whoever. You can even pick the legend himself.” He turns to Manny and cracks a smile.

                “I wouldn’t waste an ounce of my talent on your weak ass.” Manny laughs and spits towards him.

                “Did I hear you guys say you were having a game of SKATE? I’ll join if you’ll let me.” Everyone stopped in their tracks. Who is this random kid and where did he come from? Harry noticed that he clearly wasn’t from around here. The boy had a pretty sweet deck¹. The tape was green and there was a nice design on the bottom. Something about “Hags”. He couldn’t help but stare at the way he was so carefree. Not to mention he was easy on the eyes.

                “So what’s it going to be curly?”

                “I, um… huh?”

                “Earth to Harry? Do you want…? What’s your—”

                “Niall.”

                ” —Niall to skate with you?”

                “Yeah. I’m sure we’d wreck you guys.” Harry was ready to get back into the swing of things. This was the perfect opportunity to do so.

                “Good thing you have those clovers on your board. You’re gonna need the luck.”            

               “Who needs luck when you have mad skills?” Let the games begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter! I know it's short but it 's to introduce everything. Stay tuned, I have BIG plans for this fic. As always feedback is much appreciated. Thanks again. _T


End file.
